


A Lot of Heartache

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Ramessi 2019 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, BFFs, Confrontations, Copa del Rey, Developing Relationship, El Clásico, FC Barcelona, Fights, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, La Liga, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Night Stands, Ramessi, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Tension, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: "You like him," Luis repeats. "And I know that because you told me yourself, told me you were happy when you were with him. That you felt happy for the first time since Ronaldo left." And every word of it is true, Leo knows, feeling a lump in his throat. But that doesn't mean he's going to answer. And it doesn't mean that he's not still fucking angry. "Don't end it like this," Luis pleads. "You'll always regret it, I know you will. Especially over something so small in the grand scheme of things.""Fine, I liked him." Leo jerks his arm out of Luis' hold for what feels like the hundredth time. But he's tired of being held back. "That was before he *hit* me and then denied everything," Leo says, ignoring the dismissive 'whatever' from Ramos' direction.





	A Lot of Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/gifts), [LeoDios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/gifts), [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



> I mean... How could I not write about this??

"What, you think because I showed up randomly at your house once, that you can now do the same?" Ramos asks, eyes flashing as he stands in the doorway and looks between them. His hair is wet, like he just got out of the shower and he's wearing a long-sleeved white tee with dark blue jeans. His feet are bare but he shows no sign of being bothered by the cold.

Only of being bothered by their presence.

"If you think for one second you're getting inside here," Ramos adds, "you have another thing coming. You're the last people I want to see tonight." His arms are crossed and he looms over them threateningly. "And frankly, Suárez isn't even on my list of approved guests so I don't know what the hell the security guys were thinking to let you get this far. Don't worry, I'll be sure to make sure it never happens again."

Leo opens his mouth to say something nasty, riled up again just at the sight of Ramos, and immediately wanting to defend Luis. But Luis grabs his arm, already anticipating this, and gives him a shake. Leo's teeth click together and he nearly bites his tongue, but he forces himself to take a deep breath.

"Look, Ramos," Luis says quickly, clearly trying to be the peacemaker in the short time he has before Leo explodes. "I know both of you are angry, but you guys need to talk. Things happen on the field, we all know that, and we also know that they need to stay there. Need to leave it all out there and forget it, otherwise, it'll only get worse. And honestly," he continues in a rush, "it'd be better if you did it here, in person, before we go back to Barcelona and I have to deal with the fallout. So please, kiss and make up?"

"Fuck you," Leo snaps at Luis, momentarily distracted. "And fuck him! What's he got to be angry for?" Leo asks, shaking Luis' hand off of his arm. He might not have pulled away from Luis while they were out there today, but right now he's not going to put up with it. Even if Luis is his best friend. "I didn't smack *him* in the face on purpose!" He turns away from Luis and stares Ramos down, feeling the rage bubble up inside of him just as it had out on the pitch. His tongue slides up over his teeth again, still tasting phantom blood despite rinsing out his mouth countless times. "I don't even know why I'm here. I think it's been made very clear--"

"Jesus fucking Christ," Ramos interjects, taking a step forward with his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Give it a rest. I said it was an accident! Stop fucking whining about it and move on." He flicks his eyes from Luis to Leo, finally focusing on Leo and looking just as stoic as he had earlier. "And you know what, move your ass on back to Barcelona because it's clear that we're done here. Forget whatever it was this was," he says, waving a hand between them, "because it's not going to work out."

"Fine by me!" Leo spits out, voice louder than he means to. He's starting to shake slightly, the adrenaline spiking through his body again despite his hatred of confrontation. "I'd like nothing more," he says, feeling like he might just mean it. "Give me the keys, Luis," he orders. "We're going back to the hotel."

"No, no, Leo, no!" Luis says, grabbing Leo's arm again. "Please just--calm down for a second. The both of you," he says pointedly, looking first at Leo and then at Ramos. Ramos scoffs but doesn't say anything and Leo turns away, feeling his angry flush burning his face and the start of tears stinging his eyes. "This isn't how things should end between you," Luis says desperately. He slides his hand up Leo's arm to his shoulder and tries to make Leo meet his eyes. "You like him, Leo."

Leo doesn't answer.

Doesn't want to answer.

"You like him," Luis repeats. "And I know that because you told me yourself, told me you were happy when you were with him. That you felt happy for the first time since Ronaldo left." And every word of it is true, Leo knows, feeling a lump in his throat. But that doesn't mean he's going to answer. And it doesn't mean that he's not still fucking angry. "Don't end it like this," Luis pleads. "You'll always regret it, I know you will. Especially over something so small in the grand scheme of things."

"Fine, I liked him." Leo jerks his arm out of Luis' hold for what feels like the hundredth time. But he's tired of being held back. "That was before he *hit* me and then denied everything," Leo says, ignoring the dismissive 'whatever' from Ramos' direction. "And he didn't even get a card for that. What the hell is VAR even for if not for that?! You saw it! How he behaved! And the replay! And the blood--"

"And he said it was an accident," Luis interrupts, squeezing Leo's shoulder. "He told you, and he told Geri. It could have been, you know. He jumped, his arms went out. It's a natural instinct to put your arms out for balance. You know that. It wasn't like a tackle where he needed to stop you from dribbling by him. This was different. And you crashing into him wasn't something he planned." His tone has changed from forceful to soothing. "It's not like he bit you or anything."

"That's not funny," Leo says, rolling his eyes.

"It's a little funny," Luis says, smiling. He looks over to see Ramos is standing there stonily, and coughs, losing some of his levity. "You should talk," he says, returning his gaze to Leo. "You know you should."

Ramos crosses his arms again. "Maybe *I* don't want to talk to *him*," he says, sounding more tired than angry now. "Ever think of that? Maybe, just maybe, I've had a really awful night. My team dropped points at home. Again. And I just want to go to fucking sleep instead of getting yelled at continuously and listening to how I'm a terrible, violent player who's also a ridiculous liar." He leans against the doorway and raises his eyebrows. "You both wanna move along now? Before I call security to get rid of you?"

"Who said you're a liar?" Leo asks, struck by his words. But he shifts where he's standing, not remembering having said anything like that in his tirade.

"You did," Ramos says coolly, holding out a hand to inspect his nails like he's bored now.

"When?" Leo asks, his shaking subsiding as he tries to go back through the conversation. Maybe he'd said it on the field? He can never think clearly when he's angry, but he doesn't remember saying anything like--

"When you said I did it on purpose, dumbass," Ramos says. "I said it was an accident. If you don't believe me, then you're calling me a liar." He shrugs, dropping his hand and shifting his weight. "And you know, I thought we were actually going to work out. I really did. But if you can't believe what I'm saying, it's better we just end this now. You really should go back to Barcelona and forget this ever happened. Because I can't be involved with somebody who doesn't believe me."

Leo doesn't know what to say, but Ramos isn't finished.

"I can't be with somebody who doesn't believe me," Ramos repeats. His eyes are serious, tone softer than it was. "And you shouldn't be with somebody you can't trust."

Leo stands there, feeling cold all of a sudden. His fatigue is catching up to him, too, and he'd rather be doing anything other than fighting. Especially with Ramos, who he thought was... "I trust you. But you hurt me, Sergio," he admits quietly, near unwilling to admit this kind of weakness out loud anyone--no matter who it is. "You hurt me and acted like it was nothing."

"Then please believe me when I say that I'm sorry, Leo. I didn't mean to hit you... and I'm sorry for how I reacted after. I honestly thought you just were pushing for a card," Ramos says wearily. "I didn't realize you were really that hurt--that I'd done anything other than brush against you. I would never mean to hurt you. You, or anyone else."

They're both quiet then, the anger subsiding completely. In fact, they're quiet for so long that eventually, Luis clears his throat. "So, Leo, are you coming back with me or are you going to stay here?" The keys jingle in his pocket, and he cocks his head to the side. "'Cause it is getting pretty late, so..."

Leo feels a bit raw.

The last thing he'd expected this morning was to nearly destroy whatever it was that was building between him and Sergio Ramos. He doesn't know exactly what they have, and he's not sure Ramos knows either--they hadn't quite put a name to it or tried to define it.

But it was something.

And it *was* something that was growing.

Or had been growing.

Leo had felt secure with how things were, despite the rivalry. He thought they were tough enough to get through el clásico unscathed, and he'd never been more wrong. He should have prepared himself for the possibility of a problem, especially knowing how competitive they both were. And his history with Cris had certainly been rocky when el clásico rolled around each year...

Leo shakes his head.

Cris was Cris. Leo couldn't compare him to Ramos. That was in the past, and it was time to move on. Yes, they'd both played for Real, but they weren't anywhere close to being the same person. And when Leo was with Ramos, he was happy. More than happy, even... This was a new chapter of his life, and Leo wanted it to work out.

"I--I want to stay," he manages, not sure if it's the right decision. But to actually hear Ramos say they should end things... Leo realizes he doesn't want that.

Ramos looks at him uncertainly, having lost whatever bravado he'd possessed. "I don't know, Leo," he says, scratching his head, sighing like he's exhausted. "After tonight, I don't know anything." There are a few drops of water dripping down his neck from his hair, but he doesn't move to wipe them away. "Are we going to do this every season? After every game we play against each other? Because if so, we can save ourselves a lot of heartache if we stop this right now, before we get serious."

Leo's tired of heartache.

But he's not tired of Ramos.

"I want to stay," Leo says again. He steps around Luis, ignoring his friend completely, and goes up to Ramos. He stands directly in front of him and has to crane his neck to look up, but he can't do anything less. "Please, Sergio. I want to stay with you. I--I don't want to just give up on this. Not when we were just starting to get somewhere." His pained voice must be obvious, unable to hold it in any longer, but other than that there's no sign of his distress at the idea of ending things.

Ramos hesitates as if judging his sincerity. Then he reaches out to cup Leo's face.

Leo closes his eyes, not knowing what else to do now. All of his anger has drained away and now there's only misery.

"Sometimes," Ramos says slowly, "I think that everything I touch..." He trails off, tracing the dark circles under Leo's eyes, and then skimming his thumb across Leo's closed eyelids. "Do you think this is easy for me, Leo? Admitting that I want you? After Real lost both games this week? After where we are on the table now?"

Leo opens his eyes again, lashes brushing Ramos' thumb. "I know," he says, licking his lips, looking up at Ramos while he tries to think of what to say next.

Ramos lets out a little laugh. "I'm not sure you do," he says, hand still on Leo's cheek. "I'm not sure how Cris dealt with it, to be honest," he says, more to himself than to Leo. "I feel like I'm being disloyal now, being with you after what's happened."

"Are you telling me you don't want me to stay?" Leo asks, holding his breath and ignoring half of Ramos just said. He has to fight to stay still and not lean into Ramos' touch. "Are you... are you really ending it?" There might be a quiver in his voice now, but he'll deny it if anyone ever asks. The spark of hope that was buried deep in his chest starts to die out, and he closes his eyes again--unwilling to see Ramos' expression. "Because of--because of who I am?"

Ramos' arms go around him then.

"I'm not ending it," Ramos rumbles. "Shut up, alright. If you're in, I'm in. I'm not a quitter and you know that. I'm fucking angry as hell about losing, and not sure what I'm going to do about that, but that's not your problem. You being here... Shit, I'm tired, but I think you being here makes things a little bit better." He nudges Leo's head with his own. "But enough is enough. I think we've screamed at each other enough today. Although honestly, we have to go inside and sit down now, because my leg is killing me. So say your goodbye to your chauffeur before I fall over."

"I have a name, you know," Luis says from behind Leo, keys jingling again.

"And if I feel like using it," Ramos replies, "then I'll use it." He ignores the huff Luis makes in response. Instead, he strokes Leo's hair a few times, and then pulls back, releasing him from the hug. Leo's immediately cold again. "Say goodnight. I'll be inside when you're finished," Ramos mutters, turning on his heel and leaving the door ajar.

Leo opens his eyes again to watch him go.

"I really feel like at some point you're going to owe me big time," Luis says calmly. "But I guess this is what being a wingman is all about. Watching your friend get the girl. Or the guy, in this case. And then getting to ride off into the sunset, unable to tell a soul."

Leo rolls his eyes again. "Thank you, wingman," he says to Luis. "If you're finished with the dramatic speech, I think I can take it from here. Um, I guess I'll text you tomorrow about whether or not I need a ride back?" He shrugs when Luis just laughs at him. "Thanks? Have a good night?" He doesn't wait for Luis to respond and follows Ramos inside.

Still, Luis' laughter doesn't cut off until he shuts the door behind him.

It's dark in the house, but Leo follows the darkness to the one room he can see lit up down the hall. He's been here once before, but wouldn't know it well even if it was daylight. It's no surprise to see Ramos there, but still, Leo stays glued to the wall, feeling self-conscious. He feels like they've narrowly avoided trouble, and it's left him unsure of his place.

"Come here," Ramos says quietly, rubbing his forehead and clearly not even trying to hide how tired he is now. He's staring at Leo from the armchair he must have collapsed in, elbows on the armrest and legs akimbo. "Leo," he beckons when Leo doesn't move.

It's so unlike him to seem so in disarray.

"You still look all--," Ramos trails off in irritation. Here he waves his hand and makes a face. "Wrong," he eventually says, scrunching up his face even further. "It's driving me crazy."

Leo hesitates. "I do? What do you mean?" He half bites his bottom lip and looks down at himself as if somehow that'll reveal the answer. Nothing jumps out to him, though, except that maybe he should have taken off his shoes at the front door. His trembling has ceased too, although his cheeks are probably still pink. That's not too much out of the ordinary, though, so he's clueless as to what Ramos means.

Ramos sighs. He stands up and walks over to Leo himself. There's a slight hitch in his step, but it doesn't keep him from his goal. He comes to a stop in front of Leo, looking down at him with a strange look in his eyes as he reaches out to cup Leo's cheeks--just as he had outside in front of Luis. "I don't know what to do. You look wrong," he repeats softly. His thumb smooths against Leo's bitten lip. "And stop that."

"I'm sorry. It's a habit," Leo murmurs, staring up at Ramos and suddenly at a loss for words. Now that the rage is gone, and he's alone with Ramos, he starts to feel like he's being dissected. He feels his face start to get hot again, his embarrassment flaring up now instead of anger and making him blush even worse.

"A bad one," Ramos says, staring back at him, flicking his gaze all over Leo's face like he's trying to read his innermost thoughts. His eyes skim over Leo's forehead, his eyes, his lips, before finding Leo's gaze again. Whatever he finds though, makes him shake his head. "Never mind. I think," Ramos says slowly as he drops his hands, "things will look better in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Leo asks, nearly wanting to take it back as soon as he says it. His control over his tongue isn't what it should be, either due to his fatigue or Ramos' closeness. He has a feeling it's both, and he's not particularly proud of that.

Then again, he's not particularly proud about what he's just said either.

But Ramos' expression doesn't change. "It sure as fuck can't be worse than tonight," he says, sighing again. His hand raises to cup the back of Leo's head. Then he closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Leo's, the action nearly identical to what he'd done at halftime but somehow so different at the same time.

"I don't think we should talk any more about things tonight," Ramos says quietly, his breath warm against Leo's face. "I think we should sleep instead."

"Okay," Leo says, closing his eyes too. For a moment they just stand there, breathing each other in, the silence somehow comforting. Leo knows it's only been two weeks since he's been with Ramos, but he's well aware of how much he's missed him.

Ramos' arm comes up around Leo's back like he's feeling the same way. "Okay," he says in response, holding Leo securely. His fingers thread up into the hair at the base of Leo's neck and he scratches gently before lifting his head back and standing up straight. His hand slides to Leo's hip and Leo hums.

Leo can't help it.

It feels just so good to be held, so good and comforting, exactly what Leo needs. Still, Ramos is probably right and they should sleep. Leo opens his eyes to see that Ramos has done the same.

"Bed?" Leo asks, palms instinctually pressed against the fabric over Ramos' stomach. They tend to go there automatically, drawn to the flatness beneath. But Leo's not thinking about that right now. He's thinking about sleep. He yawns as if on cue, raising a hand to cover his mouth for an instant. "Sorry. Excuse me."

That strange look has crossed Ramos' face once more and Leo wonders what he's thinking. Especially when Ramos sighs again.

"Yes. Let's go up," Ramos says, stepping away and looking over his shoulder to make sure Leo follows. They travel through the house and up the stairs, passing all sorts of things that Leo would really like to look at closer--another time, that is. He hadn't really looked before on the one night he'd stayed here--they'd been rather interested in doing other things. And tonight he's too tired. As it is, Leo can barely put one foot in front of the other, so he focuses on that instead.

"Here," Ramos says, digging a t-shirt and sweats out of a drawer and handing them to Leo as they enter his bedroom. This room is at least familiar to Leo, the large bed front and center with brilliant white sheets and a comfy duvet. Leo heads straight for it after grabbing the clothes.

"Thanks," Leo says, not even bothering to go to the bathroom when Ramos indicates the open door nearby. He flicks his eyes at Ramos and then simply strips off his clothes at the foot of the bed, dropping his hoodie and t-shirt where he stands. Shivering, he pulls on the t-shirt that Ramos handed him, absently noting that it's a Real Madrid one. "I told you white wasn't my color," he says, trying to go for humor, but knowing he just sounds flat.

Ramos huffs, going back over to the drawers then, pulling out some other clothes for himself. He doesn't watch as Leo sits down on the bed and kicks off his shoes and socks. But he does appear to be peeking out of the corner of his eye as Leo tugs off his jeans, replacing them with the sweats Ramos had picked out. "They fit okay?" Ramos asks quietly.

Leo tries not to laugh. He wonders if he's getting to the period where he's so tired that everything is funny. "They're a little long," he says out loud, staring at all the extra fabric draped down over his bare feet. "Nothing new there, though. They'll do."

Ramos doesn't respond to that, but nods as if that's what he expected. With his back to Leo, he strips off his shirt and drops it into a hamper next to the dresser.

Leo watches with interest, knowing they're not going to do anything, but still... undeniably attracted to Ramos. And the way those muscles move in his back as he shrugs on a different t-shirt. Rippling and stretching in the most delicious way...

"Does your leg hurt badly?" Leo asks, trying to distract himself slightly as Ramos peels the denim down his thighs rather carefully. He wonders why Ramos chose them after his shower instead of sweats. There are tight black boxer briefs on too, but Leo keeps returning to the broad back. "I wasn't sure...?"

Ramos nods grimly. "It'll get some rest this week," he says, finally getting the jeans off and adding them to the same hamper. "Ajax and all," he says, reminding Leo of his suspension. "I think that'll be enough. Just a few days where I'm careful with it." He pulls on a pair of sweats similar to the ones that Leo's wearing, tying the string at the waist so they don't fall down. "You know how hamstrings are."

Leo's the one who nods this time, flicking his eyes at those fingers before looking up again. "Of course," he says quietly.

Ramos closes one of the drawers he'd left ajar, leaning over the dresser like he's thinking. His hands spread out over the surface, narrowly tipping over a stack of books and coming close to upturning a dish with earrings. But he just stands there and ignores everything, seemingly looking at nothing. There's a mirror above it, so that Leo can partially see his reflection, but Ramos has ducked his head and Leo can't see his face.

He has a feeling Ramos is beating himself up over the loss.

That's what Leo would be doing. The captaincy is a heavy burden to bear.

"Sergio," Leo finally says, ready to sink into the bed beneath him. "Come to bed." He's tired of being tired, but he can tell Ramos is about to drop. Ramos must feel the same, because he runs a hand through his hair and returns to Leo, tossing some decorative pillows onto the floor and then pulling the blankets down. Leo makes himself get up and help, and before long they're both sliding into bed.

Ramos favors the right side and Leo has no problem with the left. What he has a problem with, however, is... "You're too far away," Leo says softly as Ramos turns on his side to face him.

Ramos says something rude under his breath, but he scoots over toward the middle and then reaches out to pull Leo against him. "No more talking," he says, tucking Leo's head under his chin.

Leo closes his eyes, perfectly willing to fall asleep like this.

After a moment, though, Ramos slides his hand up Leo's back and into his hair. "Wait. Let me see you for a second," he says, tugging on the dark strands lightly. And when Leo allows himself to have his head tipped back, Ramos frowns. "You still have these annoying little lines right between your eyebrows."

Leo reaches up to touch his own face, curious. "Here?" he asks, rubbing his brow, wondering why Ramos is so thrown by them. "It's nothing."

"I'm not sure why," Ramos says, looking thoughtful, sliding his hand back down Leo's spine. "You had them before... Before, when you--," he stops talking and looks knowing. "Ah, I know. Maybe this will help get you to relax." And before Leo can say anything, Ramos leans in gently and presses his mouth to Leo's.

For a second it's wonderful, and then Leo jerks his head back.

"What the hell?" Ramos says, sounding both hurt and angry now, removing his arm from Leo altogether. "Are you still--?"

But Leo sucks in a breath. "I'm sorry," he says, trying to think of a way to explain this that won't involve them getting into a fight again. In the end, with Ramos staring at him looking so annoyed, Leo finally reaches up and touches his upper lip. "I'm--," he says, wincing as the pain sharpens again. "It still hurts, Sergio."

A look of dawning realization flashes across Ramos' face followed by a look of incredible guilt. "Fuck," Ramos says, all signs of anger vanishing immediately. He moves his hand to touch Leo's lip for himself, hovering there like he's afraid to do too much. "I'm sorry, Leo. Shit, and then I just..." He trails off, gathering his courage and smoothing a thumb over Leo's lip carefully. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Leo says, ignoring the way the faint continuous throb now has flared into something a little worse. This time it's him who reaches out to touch Ramos' cheek, feeling the bristle of stubble underneath his fingertips. "Just a little sore. And I do want... Maybe, kiss me again. Just, not on the lips?" He stares into Ramos' dark eyes, reading all sorts of unspoken apologies. "It's alright. Please, Sergio?"

Ramos says something under his breath and looks upward as if he's asking for patience. Then he leans into Leo's hand as if he's the one who needs comfort instead of Leo. "Do you remember, that night in the bar?" he asks, turning his face just enough so he can kiss Leo's palm. His lips are dry but warm, and their touch makes Leo shiver. "When we were talking after Geri left?"

"Yes," Leo says, thinking back to before everything had started. He first remembers drinking in the dark corner of the bar and being utterly miserable and alone. He remembers how the bottles would clink one after the other as he finished them and started another, and the way everyone else was laughing and talking except him. And then he remembers how Ramos had grinned with his devil-may-care attitude and coaxed him into having a much better evening. "Of course."

Ramos grasps Leo's hand now, kissing the inside of his wrist. "Do you remember what I said?"

Leo's head lolls against the pillow lazily, smiling faintly as Ramos kisses up his forearm and then the inside of his elbow. "Which part?" He remembers a lot of that evening, but perhaps not every word.

It's also relatively hard to think when Ramos is kissing him like this.

Ramos releases Leo's arm when he's decided its had enough care. He looks seriously at Leo. "When I told you to go out and have a few one night stands," he answers, studying Leo intently. His hand rests on Leo's hip again, curling a thumb into the waistband of the borrowed sweats. It's not quite sexual, but rather possessive.

"I remember," Leo says cautiously, not sure where this is going. But he doesn't feel worried at all. He eyes Ramos curiously. "Why? What about it?"

Ramos leans in closer. "I just wanted to tell you," he reveals, whispering like it's a secret. And when he has Leo's full attention, he grins. "I fucking changed my mind. One night stands are stupid and you should probably stay away from anything like that. Alright?" He very carefully presses a kiss to the lower corner of Leo's mouth, avoiding the sore upper lip, "I'm just looking out for your best interests. In fact, I think the very best thing for you would be to just stay here with me from now on," he adds, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Oh, would it?" Leo asks, laughing quietly. He shakes his head, closing his eyes as Ramos' lips travel to the apples of his cheeks, to underneath his eyes, and then to that spot between his eyebrows. "We started out as a one night stand, you know," he says, sighing at how good it feels. He's feeling sleepy now, warm and comfortable and cared for. "Didn't you call it one night of fun?"

"Eh," Ramos says dismissively. He pulls the blankets up around them and then pulls Leo closer into his chest underneath. He tucks Leo's head under his chin again, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Hush now. Didn't I tell you no talking?" he asks quietly. "Why are you still talking? God, how am I supposed to sleep with you chattering on so much, hmm? You have a reputation for being quiet and I'm only now learning that it's entirely a lie."

Leo merely burrows closer, snuggling into Ramos' warmth.

And just as he's drifting off to sleep, he thinks--he *thinks*--he hears Ramos say, "Who could only want one night with you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also RM out of the CL now? Yikes.


End file.
